Troubled Skies
by Fable Linked
Summary: After being dislodged from her home dimension by an explosion that should have honestly killed her Sora Toraburu finds herself in Kuoh and (somehow) enrolled in High School (… How that happened is kind of a blur) and somehow caught up in the midst of the Angel, Fallen, and Devil war! Which side will she-…? Oh Hey! Cute Neko chick! (OC x Koneko) (Rais x Issei X Asia)


**Troubled Skies Chapter 1: An Intervention of Fate**

 **Please Note that this story contains HSLS (Hot Sticky Lesbian Sex), character death, gore, brutalities, fatalities, voodoo magic, witchcraft, Warcraft, thievery, and the destruction of all logic. Good luck.**

 **Intrigue: Go save the world, they said. You'll be a hero, they said. You'll meet hot girls, they said… Well unless you count statues and fugly demons that want to suck your soul as hot girls, then they lied. Why the hell did I go on this stupid adventure? Oh right… I'm broke… Sweet Goddess… Oh come on! That's not even right! Where the hell am I now!? T-T**

 **Summary: After being dislodged from her home dimension by an explosion that should have honestly killed her Sora Toraburu finds herself in Kuoh and (somehow) enrolled in High School (… How that happened is kind of a blur) and somehow caught up in the midst of the Angel, Fallen, and Devil war! Which side will she-…? Oh Hey! Cute Neko chick! (OC x Koneko)**

 **(Story Start! Sora's POV! 1** **st** **Person POV!)**

* * *

" **Give up Witch Child, You're rebellion has failed and you have no hope of defeating me."** The Dark God I'd foolishly challenged stated calmly, His giant sword stained red with blood.

"Yeah well that where you have it wrong." I coughed spitting out a wad of blood, as I tried dragging myself into a sitting position. "This wasn't my rebellion! Quite frankly I'd have been content to let events play out as it was. (Cough, couch) Unfortunately you and your men kept trying to kill me until I had no choice but to fight back." I said letting myself flop back. Getting up was too much of a pain. I was going to die anyway so what was the point really?

"Another thing deus-chan!" I said raising a hand up and pointing skyward, as the god positioned his sword to end my rather brief existence. "Never count out a girl with nothing to lose! _**Vita caelestis resonante Eoa Contritio!**_ " I shouted unleashing every last drop of magic I had left into my final defiance. I flopped down uselessly with a small smile, as the world around me faded to black. "Choke on it you fucker." I grinned.

And my world exploded.

* * *

"GAW!" I shouted waking up abruptly from my nap. "Ugh! Stupid PTSD!" I moaned with a face palm. Sighing I got up from my futon and glanced around the cave I had made my home in for the past six months.

"Why couldn't I have just die like a normal person?" I whined while working the kinks out of my back. "Being dead would have been way less troublesome then having to rebuild my ingredient stock and all my tools from scratch! Ah well! At least I got a new ritual dagger out of the deal!" I sighed pulling out my new knife. It was reminiscent of a Tibetan Phurba (The knife from Uncharted except thinner and longer in my case) except with black wires weaved into a sort of handle and ending in a white tri-blade with every last inch of the darn thing covered in runes I'd yet to translate.

Sighing again (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately) I checked my watch and saw that is was just about five.

"Meh I should have enough time to find the last of the ingredients for a resurrection potion!" I stated grabbing my messenger bag and loading it with vial, preservation jars, and a few miscellaneous potions for various occasions… though honestly the odds of me running into a forest Slime (or any other type really) in the middle of a park in the middle of a city were rather slime but one could never be too careful! That's what Nan always said.

* * *

"Let's see… I've got the rat guts, the albino toads, the rose marry, and the lavender… That means all I'm missing is 3 harpy pinions and some wishing water… Well I'm already in the park… now I wonder where I can find a harpy…" I thought to myself tucking my notepad away, I could see the fountain not too far ahead.

Kneeling down by the lip I began filling the various empty vials I'd brought with me. Across the way I spied a couple who I was about to dismiss when I noticed who one of them were.

"Isn't that, that pervert Issei? How'd he get a girl?" I asked myself moving closer out of curiosity. While I could admit to myself that Issei was rather handsome, most girls were put off by his rather (ahem) lecherous nature. If he somehow managed to gain control of his rampant libido I was sure he wouldn't have any trouble finding a girl. Maybe that's what happened… Nah!

Wasn't like I cared anyhow my tastes were much more… refined…

"Would you die for me?" the girl with Issei asked suddenly asked, as I drew closer unnoticed.

'Ah hell, looks like I'm going to have to save the pervert.' I thought drawing my Phurba and a Karambit I'd enchanted, with enhanced durability, sharpness, electricity and an auto return function that would return the knife to me if I threw it (Something I was admittedly inclined to doing).

"Eh? Did you… huh? Yuma, sorry, could you say that again?" Issei (the poor fool) asked confused. "Something must be wrong with my ears." He laughed awkwardly.

"Would you die for me?" the strange girl asked again sneaking in close, causing me to tense up in preparation. Suddenly she jumped back and in an overdramatic fashion transformed into a BDSM outfit and grew black angel wings.

'Huh… I wonder if those would work for my potion?' I wondered off handedly and missed whatever it was she was gloating about.

"Y-Yuma!" Issei shouted in confusion as the (angel?) angel girl lunged at him with a spear made out of energy.

"Not today bitches!" I shouted flicking my Karambit into the angel girl's hand causing her to lose her grip on her weapon and miss. Recalling my dagger I grinned in satisfaction as the angel girl cried out in pain.

"Heya Issei! I noticed you were having some relationship problems so I'd thought I'd step in!" I said while pushing the poor boy back and out of the way, while spinning my Karambit.

Issei just kind of stood there dumbly apparently his brain shorted out or something.

"YOU BITCH!" the angle hissed as her wound rapidly stitched itself back together. 'Oh great a regenerator. Issei what the hell did you get yourself into?' I sighed ignoring whatever it was the BDSM enthusiast was spouting about.

"Hmmm… you say something?" I asked flippantly using my Phurba to block the angel bitch's slash.

"Rrrrraw!" she shouted in anger lunging at me with her spear. Slipping through her guard I casually hooked my Karambit around her wing and let her cut it off at the base as she ran pass. I guess she was aiming for Issei because she ended up spearing him (Not that it really mattered seeing as she hit him too far down and to the left, hitting him the pancreas. Literally hitting nothing vital), oh well it wasn't like I couldn't just fix him.

"Looks like you lost this round bitch! But don't worry I'll come back for you eventually!" she crowd before teleporting away leaving Issei to die in a pool of his own blood. Well if he was going to die from such a menial wound.

Actually with the way he was acting I guess he thought he was. Sighing I poured one of my few regeneration potions into his wound even as he passed out.

Ignoring the downed pervert for now I pulled some brown wrapping parchment from my bag and started folding up the severed wing. I'd see what I could do with it later.

As I was wrapping there was a crimson glow behind me, and when I idly glanced back I saw Rais Gremory emerge from a summoning circle.

"What are you some sort of reaper?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at her. "If so I'd suggest a less conspicuous mode of arrival. But that's just my suggestion." I said with a shrug. "Anyway if you're here to reap the kid then you can go back to doing whatever it is you harvesters do, he isn't dying."

"Reaper? What?" She asked shaking her head in confusion. "Who are you and what are you doing with Issei!" She demanded finally catching up.

"Me? No one really I just noticed the pervert here about to take an energy spear to the chest so I thought I'd step in." I said with a shrug. "He still took a spear to the gut, but it wasn't anything I couldn't easily fix."

"You healed him? How?!" She demanded still confused.

"Well since you obviously already know about the super natural in some sense I have no qualms about telling you that I used a regeneration potion on him. Lover boy over there now owes me 24,000 yen for services rendered. "I said. "Anyway what's it to you? Last I checked reapers weren't very interested in the living." I stated as I finished up my package which I slipped into my bag.

"I've had my Peerage keeping an eye on him in hopes of recruiting him." She replied though she obviously didn't know why, though that didn't stop her from continuing. "We had hoped on being able to securing him before the fallen angels could as they were also making a play for him."

"Fallen Angel?" I asked slightly confused before realizing that that's what Miss BDSM must have been. "Oh you mean the BDSM enthusiast that was here earlier!" I said clapping my hands. "Well if by making a play for him, you meant trying to kill him then I guess they did." I said with a shrug. "Anyway since your obviously here for him and don't want him dead I think I'll hand him over to you! I've got better things to do! See ya later!" I said walking about with a wave over my shoulder. Ignoring whatever it was that the reaper chick shouted after me.

* * *

Rais Gremory was nonplussed as she watch the odd ravenette walk away.

"Heaven blessed… what the heck was that?" Rais asked herself. Never before had she so willingly handed out information on her plans to anyone! Not even her brother! Yet that girl had somehow extract that very thing! Shaking her head again, Rais picked up the freshly healed Issei and teleported away. She'd leave her Familiar to guard her prospective pawn. She'd make her offer to him tomorrow.

* * *

 **(STORY STOP!)**

 **Whelp! That's it for Chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed! I certainly did! Well anyway see you guys next time!**

 **And please review! They feed my motivation to write!**

 **Latin Translations:**

 **Vita caelestis: resonante Eoa Contritio:** Celestial Life: Resonating Destruction

 **Deus:** God

 **Weaponry:**

 **Karambit: a curve fix bladed knife with a large ring in the pommel, Karambit a light but sturdy and are ideal for self-defense and knife tricks. For visual aid do a bloody search yourself.**

 **Phurba: A Phurba is a Tibetan Ritual Dagger which I have already given a description for. For visual aid check out the Title Picture for this fanfiction.**


End file.
